


Nightmare Cure

by KalelDobrev



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reader Insert, Talks of nightmares, dean being a good friend, female or male reader, he worries about you, platonic between dean and reader kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalelDobrev/pseuds/KalelDobrev
Summary: You struggle with nightmares. So Dean comes up with a way to help you.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester x You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 26





	Nightmare Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this cute and quick little one shot between you (the reader) and Dean.

Having nightmares every night was something that I was used to. It was a given. If I didn’t have a nightmare, it was a surprise to me. Due to the fact that I have nightmares so frequently, me and sleep don’t mix well. I would be lucky to get at least three hours. The most I’ve gotten the in the past couple of months were five, but that was only because for some reason, I managed to have a good dream that night I got five hours. The dream involved a white picket fence, me reading a book on the porch, the sun was shining, and Dean was mowing the lawn. It was a simple dream, but it was a dream that I cherished deeply. Even though I’m not much of a writer, I wrote it down so I wouldn’t forget it. Silly I know, but whenever I have good dreams like those, I always write them down. And a dream like that is not the first one I’ve had like that. Another dream that I deeply cherish is just Dean and I sitting on the couch together with a blanket on our lap. The fireplace is roaring and we’re just watching a John Wayne movie. Every so often Dean blurts out a line from the movie and I just smile. But the thing is, even though I cherish those dreams so much that I write them down, they make me sad too, because I know I’ll live that life. The Winchester’s and I will never have that white picket fence life. So sometimes I’ll wake up with my face slightly wet from crying. Thankfully the boys don’t hear me.

Sometimes my nightmares are the same, but sometimes they aren’t. But they usually have the same general themes. The boys and I are on a case, and the monster wins by killing the person we were supposed to save. And in the process, one or both of the boys die. Or, the boys turn on me. Dean as a demon again and Sam soulless again. I try my best to escape them but I never can; they torture me and I wake up before they can kill me. Or, Dean and I or Sam and I get into a huge argument which involves me leaving the boys and never looking back, going years and years without seeing or hearing from them. And the only time I hear news of them is news of their death and it just breaks me.

I looked at my phone and saw the time. It was 3 in the morning, and I was still up. I promised Sam and Dean that I would try and get to bed by midnight tonight, but hey, research is more important than sleep; especially if lives are at stake. I closed my laptop and closed the two books that I was staring at, making sure I put bookmarks in the books so I could look at them again in a few hours.

Taking my laptop, I took it under my arm and grabbed my phone, placing it in my pocket. I sighed getting up from the War Room chair and started making my way to my room. I hoped that Sam or Dean wouldn’t see me or hear me walking the halls, but knowing them as long as I did, at least one or both of them would hear me. And the one that would be out to hear me the most would be Dean, and he was the one I didn’t want to hear me right now.

Dean cared about me deeply, probably almost as much as he cared about Sam. He knew about my nightmares and always offered to talk about them with me, but I always rejected him. He had his own nightmares to worry about, I didn’t need him to worry about mine too.

As I walked down the hallway, I heard a door creak up. I didn’t dare turn around. Instead, I faked a yawn, trying to make it look like I was coming back from the bathroom or something. But knowing Dean, he wouldn’t buy it. “Hey.” I heard him mumble, and I stopped dead in my tracks. I shut my eyes for a moment, and then opened them turning around to look at Dean.

“Hey.” I replied back. 

“You’re just going to sleep.” Dean said leaning up against his door, pointing to my laptop. I looked down at it and then back at him. I nodded. “You promised you’d go to bed three hours ago.” There was slight disappoint in his voice. Something that I hated hearing, especially from him.

“I know I’m sorry. I just…” I trailed off.

“What?” He asked, his arms were crossed.

I sighed. “Can we talk in your room?” He nodded and moved out of the way of his door so I could enter. I walked toward him, moving slow. I didn’t want to have this conversation with him right now. This was a conversation that I’ve been dreading for a while, because I didn’t want him to worry about me. But I knew that even if I didn’t have this conversation with him, he’d still be worried about me.

I walked into his bedroom and sat at the edge of his bed, placing my laptop next to me. Dean closed the door behind him and sat down next to me. I held my hands in my lap, trying to avoid eye contact. “When you’re ready.” He said, with a small genuine smile on his face. When he smiled, even though it was a small one, the wrinkles on his face showed, and it was one of the many things I loved about him. Something that he definitely didn’t need to know.

I took a deep breath and made eye contact with him. “I’m afraid to…I’m afraid to go to sleep because I don’t want to have nightmares. They’re exhausting and just…Mentally draining.” I started to say. “Why do you think I wake up so exhausted every day?”

“I just assumed it’s because you’re not getting enough sleep.” He said, and I shook my head.

“It’s not that. Even before I hunted, I only get four hours of sleep and I was always fine. But now when I get four hours of sleep, I just feel so drained. Even when I’m lucky enough to get five hours I’m exhausted.” I tried to keep myself from crying. Not because I was sad, but because of how frustrated I was. I just wanted to have one decent night sleep more than every few months or once a year.

“Y/N. I know how you feel trust me. You’re no alone in this.” He replied, his voice caring.

“I know Dean I just didn’t want you to worry about me. You have your own nightmares to worry about. I didn’t need you to worry about mine too.” I started playing with my thumbs now, and they were interrupted by Dean placing his hand on top of my hands. I felt my heart race just slightly.

“Even if I didn’t know you had nightmares which, I know you’ve had for years, I’d still worry about you. Hell, Sam’s in his thirties and I still worry about him. Because he’s my little brother.” His small smile turned into a little bit of a bigger one.

“But Sam’s your brother. I’m not one of your siblings Dean.” I replied.

“That’s true but, doesn’t mean I can’t still worry about you. Even though Cas and I aren’t related, I still care about him.” He reassured me. I shrugged my shoulders.

“That’s true.” I nodded to myself, agreeing with his point. “I’m just…I’m just tired of having nightmares Dean.”

Dean looked at me, and not saying a word. It was as if he was trying to think of something to say, but was trying to figure out the proper way to say it. “Let’s try something to help you sleep.”

“Dean, I’ve tried everything.” I said, a little exasperated.

“Trust me. What we’re gonna try, you definitely didn’t try. Trust me, I’d know.” There was slight humor in his voice now.

“Okay I’ll bite. What? Because I’m willing to try anything at this point.” I told him.

“Try sleeping with me tonight.” He began to say, and my eyebrow raised. “That’s not what I mean. Nothing sexual or romantic. Simply two friends sharing a bed.” He clarified.

“Alright. What’s the worse that can happen?” I said getting up from the edge of the bed taking my laptop and placing it on the desk. I lifted up the covers and got under them, Dean staring at me all the while I was doing this. “You gonna get into bed or what Winchester?” I asked, making myself comfortable in his bed.

Dean chuckled and got up from his spot, making his way to the other side of the bed. He lifted his side of the covers and got under, making himself comfortable. “Night Y/N.” He said, turning off the light.

“Night Dean.” I replied, shutting my eyes.

That night I didn’t have a nightmare. I dreamed of a life away from hunting; a life where Dean and I were together. The two of us were lying in bed together and we were just kissing and laughing. Dean was cracking jokes, and everything was perfect. 

Even though it was only one night where I was sharing a bed with Dean, I wondered if sharing a bed with Dean was actually the cure to my nightmares. If it was the cure to mine, could it be the cure to Dean's?


End file.
